Random DBZ one-shot
by NatNicole
Summary: Like the title says, this is a random DBZ one-shot. I just came up with it and figured "What the heck, I'll post it!".
1. Episode 1

My lousy attempt at humour. Probably not funny… May extend into a story someday.

Disclaimer: Why do we need these? Everyone knows a random teenager at a fanfics site can't own DBZ.

* * *

**1. Dream come true**

* * *

I was a twelve-year-old girl with a long curtain of jet black hair that reached my butt when let down although usually I had it tied up in a big ponytail using a red ribbon. My outfit consisted of black trousers, a matching tank top tucked into the trousers, white fingerless gloves, and white and green sneakers.

I jogged down a street at a leisurely pace one evening, as was my routine, when…

"What the fudge?!" I exclaimed at the sight of what looked like a falling star. I raced into the park and to it, but being such a klutz I tripped and fell into the crater that had formed.

"Oww…" I moaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. I then peered at the 'fallen star' and crawled over to it, my onyx eyes wide in curiosity.

My excited scream could be heard for miles: "SWEETNESS!"

I picked up the thing, which wasn't a star at all. It was a dragonball, from one of my all-time favourite animes/mangas! The first-star ball, to be specific.

I grinned like a maniac, thinking: _Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!_ Eventually, I took a deep breath and calmed down somewhat. "Time to put this baby to the test," I declared, standing up.

"Eternal Dragon, if you can hear me, grant my wish. I wish to meet the Z Fighters!"

The dragonball glowed a reddish orange colour, and then the glow spread every-which-way like sunlight. I shut my eyes, wincing at the brightness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the middle of a city. "O-kay… Making wishes on crystal balls, bad idea."

I started walking, until I found what could only be one place – Capsule Corp.! It even had the logo and a sign saying so!

I started doing my impression of a western-style dance, whooping while I was at it. But I stopped after five minutes and noticed everyone staring at me like I was a lunatic.

I did the typical Son thing – scratched the back of my head and grinned semi-innocently, semi-sheepishly. The people shrugged and returned their focus into their own lives.

I jogged over to the front door and rang the doorbell. Someone who could only be Vegeta opened it, demanding: "What do you want?"

I squealed like a fangirl, and latched onto him while shouting VERY happily: "SEMPAIIIII!"

Vegeta looked freaked out and tried to pull me off, but I wouldn't let go. I just laughed and started talking rapidly: "Ohmygosh!I'msoexcitedtomeetyou,Sempai!Ialwayslookeduptoyouevenwhenyouwereevil,cozyou'rejustsoawesomelikethat!" (Translation: I'm so excited to meet you, Sempai! I always looked up to you even when you were evil, coz you're just so awesome like that!")

"Get off of me!" the Saiyan Prince demanded.

"Never! I've finally met you, so I'm never ever letting go!"

And that was how my number 1 role model ended up walking into Bulma's lab with a kid hanging onto him.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Episode 2

Have writer's block for the other fics, so decided to make another chapter/episode. Rating's T for Veji's mouth.

I read some Dragonball Heroes fics and decided to make my own version which probably won't be very good. And since I suck at humour I changed the category to Friendship and Adventure.

Well, see ya!

PS. Does anyone have a good idea on what to change the name to? I figured 'Dragonball Heroes' is too common, and it can't be 'Random DBZ one-shot' anymore. Maybe I should just put 'Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu'?

* * *

**2. Introductions**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I blinked. Then blinked again. "Aw man… Just a dream. I was sure it was real…"

Sitting up, I glanced around. "Weird. What happened to my room?" Instead of the familiar room that Talia's parents gave me, I was in an average-looking bedroom with cream walls, a wooden dresser, and a small metallic desk that had a laptop on it and a simple wooden chair in front of it. And of course the bed, which had two white pillows and a sky blue blanket that was decorated with white clouds on the other side.

A sharp stab of pain on my left upper arm made me clutch at it and snarl a bit. _The hell happened to my arm?_

After a short while the pain faded, so I threw off the covers and got out of bed. I opened the door, stuck my head out, looked at the hallway first left and then right, and walked off.

Only to quickly return two minus later to get my shoes and gloves. I quickly put them on, then started wandering around.

* * *

"Huh. I guess there's no-one around," I muttered to no-one in particular after what felt like thirty minutes of walking around. The place was pretty big and had plenty of different rooms and at least two floors, maybe three if there was a cellar or four if there was an attic too. It seemed like a rich people place, though at least it was a little high-tech rather than having tons of dumb-looking paintings of old people.

"WOMAN!" a voice shouted, making me jump. I looked around, but when I heard it again I decided to follow it.

"What the hell do you want now?!" the "woman" screamed back. "I'm busy!"

"With what?! Never mind, just fix these damn things!"

"I am not your personal servant! So why don't you shut the hell up already!"

I was starting to get nervous as I came close to where the first voice was. The second one's owner seemed to have moved over to where the first one's was; I even heard the sound of footsteps. _These people don't seem nice…_

"You know what?! I think I will just blast this godforsaken planet to the next dimension!"

"Yeah, right! Goku would stop you long before you'd even lifted your hand!"

Just as the female finished that last sentence, I entered the room they were in. I saw Vegeta and short-haired Bulma having a glaring contest, the former with his hands clenched to fists and the latter's hands on her hips. A bunch of, as Talia would put it, "busted up bots" were on the floor between them.

_Those two remind of an old married couple. _"Uhh… Is this a bad time?" I asked nervously, a few beads of sweat sliding down the side of my forehead from nerves and slight fear.

They turned their attention to me, the teeniest tiniest hint of a blush on Vegeta's face and the normal one on Bulma's fading so fast I wondered if I'd imagined them. They were obviously surprised. "You're awake!" Bulma exclaimed, starting to smile.

I scratched the back of my head, laughing awkwardly. "Well… I guess so? Ehehehe…"

"Hmph! Weakling," Vegeta muttered, though I thought I caught a glimpse of curious interest in his eyes. Not that I could know for certain.

Bulma rolled her eyes, walking over and smiling at me reassuringly. "I was sure you would be out for a week, at least. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. My arm's just sore," I replied with a shrug, rubbing the back of my neck and staring to the side.

"No wonder. Vegeta did grab hold of you pretty hard before he threw you through my wall." Somehow, I got the feeling she was confused about me not being dead after that.

"That's what happened? Heh, if Veji were here, he'd say something like 'Sweet Kami, you're a moron, Niku'."

"So Niku is your name?" At my nod, she introduced herself as Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation before stating, with an annoyed glance in the Saiyan's direction, that I'd already met Vegeta.

"Nice to meet cha both."

"You too. So would you like a ride home, Niku?"

I looked downcast, remembering only just now that since I was in this dimension chances were I'd never see my friends or twin again. "I uhh… can handle it myself." _Hiru, Talia, Veji… I'm sorry._

"Oh. All right then, I guess."

* * *

Soon enough, I was walking out of Capsule Corp. when…

"NIKU!" a very familiar voice shouted. But I barely registered that, getting tackle-hugged onto the ground by a 13-year-old tanned boy with spiked very dark brown (practically black) hair that resembled Sora's from 'Kingdom Hearts' in shape. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt, light blue jean-shorts with a light brown belt that had a silvery buckle, and a forest green bandanna tied around his neck.

"Gah! Get off of me, you dork!" I said, it taking a minute for me to realize who it was. And when I did…

"VEJI?!" I screamed loud enough for probably the entire West City to hear.

"Nooo, it's the pizza boy," my good friend replied with his usual sarcasm, before smirking. A cheeky gleam was in his onyx eyes. "Of course it's me! I told them I could find you, but did they listen to me? Nooo! Ha, serves those doubters right!"

We stood up, dusting our clothes a little before I grinned widely. "This is SO cool! You have no idea how glad I am not to be on my own here."

"No shit?"

"I'm not kidding!" I punched him on the shoulder, hard. Veji just laughed and rubbed it.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Bulma's voice asked from behind us. We turned, and I took delight in seeing the normally-never-shocked-by-anything Veji's eyes widen.

"Veji, Bulma Briefs. Bulma, Veji," I introduced, gesturing from one to the other and back.

"Wow. You know, you look a lot like–" Whatever Bulma was about to say was interrupted when an all-too-familiar voice shouted once more. She sighed though it was more exasperation than disappointment, then closed the door.

For a short while we just stood there in silence. Until Veji broke it: "Mind explaining what the fuck we're doing in the DBZ universe?"

"I found a dragonball, wished to get to meet everyone, ended up in West City, and met Vegeta and Bulma," I explained all in one breath.

Veji pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly shaking his head. "How do you get us into these fixes?"

I just shrugged with a smile.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
